


A rather pleasant morning after

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enjoy the boning, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Smut, you all are the worst for making me want to fuck the skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to a pleasant encounter in the kitchen. </p><p>Also, your boyfriend is the cheesiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rather pleasant morning after

**Author's Note:**

> The cheesiest, you all know how it goes. 
> 
> This is also the best thing to be doing while I'm trying to get myself ready for an exam tomorrow, ahahahaha (^・ω・^ )
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the smut!

Yawning, you walked into the kitchen after a particularly fun night, you found yourself only clad in one of Paps’ hoodies. Whereas the owner was sitting on one of the chairs that surrounded the small island, sipping on an undoubtedly very strong cup of coffee. He always liked the strong stuff, where you reasoned that it was because he’d lost his taste after smoking for so long.

Slowly making your way through the kitchen, you stretched and reached for one of the cups in the cupboard. Though when you turned around, you nose collided with a very boney ribcage.

Rubbing your nose with your free hand you laughed up at your silly partner, “What are you doing, appearing behind me like that, you naughty skeleton?”

A hand reached up to take the cup from yours and placed it back over on the island behind him, “well, you just looked so nice, all dressed and mussed up, only in my hoodie.”

To underline his remark, a sneaky finger made its way up the inside of your thigh, slightly pushing up the rim of the fabric and exposing your lack of underwear.

Diverting your gaze up to meet his eyes, all the while a slight shiver ran up your spine. You saw something possibly _wicked_ in the eyes of your bonehead. “and you look just _so_ delicious, i think that rather than eating breakfast, I would rather have a nice meal out of _you_.”

Still feeling slightly groggy, though a bit more awake after that speech. You hooked your hands around his neck and pulled him down to give him a nice long-lasting kiss. As you separated, eyes lidded and breath heavy, you took a moment to snuggle your forehead against his.

“You are such a cheesy guy, how did I end up with you?” you laughed, feeling his hands gently roam and press against your thighs. He really was impatient once he got an idea into his head. “But sure, go crazy, I’m just not really awake enough to do any work.”

As you spoke, you noticed his fingers were starting to get close to a rather particular spot. “oh darling, sweetie.” He smiled as he pressed one heated phalange against your clit, making you efficiently emit a slight whine. “i don’t mind that _at all_.” And as he vigorously kissed you, his free hand looped around your butt to pull you up and onto the kitchen counter.

Continuing his ministrations, with the finger on your clit making you curl your toes and gasp as his tongue swiped across your lips, he seemingly didn’t want to make the effort to go somewhere more comfortable and apparently wanted to fuck you right there.

Pulling apart, you could only meekly cling to the edge of the countertop as he kneeled in front of you.

“looks just delicious, I can’t resist.” And with that, you felt his tongue take the place of his finger, the appendage almost feeling electric as your pleasure came as slight saps up your spine, making you tingle.

As you moved to pull off his hoodie with shaking hands, not wanting to get it dirty, you didn’t make it far before he reached up to halt the movement.

Chuckling against your sex, he pulled away just enough for his eyes to meet yours.

“keep it on sweetheart. the counter is cold, and you look just ravishing like this.” And you swore that you saw a glimpse of something rather predatory in his eyes as he spoke, sending another spike of arousal down between your thighs. “i would keep you like this, if it just didn’t attract the attention of others.”

This guy!

“You are such a d-“ Nevertheless you didn’t manage to retort with much more than that, as he got back to where he was before and you had to bite your lip to prevent yourself from letting out a high-pitched whine.

Though your attempt was thwarted, a sudden buzz added to the tongue gliding around your clit. Releasing your lip, you freely let out any sounds of pleasure as your hand shakily reached down to press against the back of Paps’ skull.

He really was good with that damned tongue. Several months of practice and experimenting, let him find just all the good spots on your body. Resulting in neither him, nor you being left unsatisfied after a session.

Finally relenting his ministrations against your clit, he moved down to lick at your entrance, earning him an impatient push against his skull as you could only guess that he smirked at in satisfaction.

“now, now, sugar. we’ve got the entire morning, no need to rush.” Though as if contradicting his words, he started to press into you, and, with a satisfied sigh, finally ate you out properly. With his tongue exploring your insides, and his previous finger returning to rub against your clit.

You were turned into a trembling mess within minutes. However, he was expertly keeping your orgasm at bay as he lapped up any leaking juices from your sex, no begging or whining convincing him to let you finish.

It was a little maddening, since you were still slightly groggy, and the euphoria was making you dizzy with the sensation.

Unable to handle it anymore, a request sprung from your lips. “Oh god. Pap- I c-can’t, ah, please! I can’t- I can’t take it anymore- sweetie-”

Humming contently, he finally gave in. Pressing a little harder against the side of your clit, just where you loved it, he thoroughly fucked you with his tongue.

In a mess of gasping a whining, your thighs wound themselves around his skull as you came. Your hand on the counter almost gripping hard enough to make your knuckles whiten, you pressed forwards against his touch, letting wave after wave of pleasure make your body unresponsive and your head become a foggy cloud of _yes, yes, fuck yes!_

Still continuing his act, Paps thoroughly licked up all of your leaking juices, humming contentedly as he did so. His touch keeping your orgasm long-drawn, you felt like you might pass out near the end.

Finally, he eased up and let you calm down. Rising from his kneeling position, he licked around his teeth to remove any remaining residue. “well that was nice, much better than any ol’ breakfast.”

Still feeling a bit off from your orgasm, you just stuck your tongue out at him, moving to jump down from the counter. Though he stopped you, once again pressing his body up against yours.

“not feeling up for the followup sweets?”

You shot him a pout, sinking your butt back onto the surface. “It’s uncomfortable on the counter, the edges will bruise and hurt.”

That left him thinking for a moment, though after a while with his hands comfortingly running over your back and his eyes focused on yours, he seemingly got an idea. “what if we switch it around a bit?”

“Wha-?” and suddenly, he was the one leaning up against the edge, leaving you to squeak and only be able to hang onto him for support.

“this is way better for both of us, here, lemme show you.” He then promptly grabbed your ass to hoist you up and let you wrap your legs around his waist. Right in position for him to lift you onto his readied member that was already peeking out from the top of his sweatpants.

With nothing else to hand onto, you slung one arm around his neck and pressed your forehead against his, as the other wound itself around one of his ribs. “You really think about everything, don’t you?”

To which he only replied with a cheeky grin and a “I try.”, right before he slowly sank you down onto his own arousal.

Whereas you could only hang on, trying to relax as he moved to position all the way down against his pelvis, letting you take in the full length. Leaving you a minute to ease up with the pressure while pressing kisses against anything he could reach, he gradually started to thrust into you.

It was a blessedly fast pace from the beginning, making you gasp and moan against the bones of his neck, pressing your own row of affection onto the surface as you urged him on. You had also figured out a thing or two since you two started dating. Especially how weak he was towards affection and marking.

So, while you clung to his figure, you managed to sink your teeth slightly into his neck, making him halt and gasp out your name. His entire form shook slightly from pleasure as you repeated the motion and then proceeded to lick over the bruise that had formed against the stark-white of his bones.

Still a bit out of it from your, ahem, appreciation. He tried to shakily pick up the pace again, letting out a deep growl that vibrated down his chest and against yours, he freed one hand to angle your face up for a through kiss.

He _really_ _liked_ that.

As he neared his own release, you could feel your second sneak up on you. The hoodie cushioning your skin, you pressed yourself against his chest while you continued to leave a row of small bruises and kisses on whatever part of him that your lips could reach.

Pace growing impatient, he hit his release roughly the same time as you shouted his name and roughly bit down on his clavicle.

Feeling him pulse and fill you from the inside, you could only hang on while your own zaps of pleasure ebbed out. Leaving both of your satisfied and actually rather awake compared to earlier.

Your legs shook and felt rather unreliable as you tried to unwind them once he was done. Your suspicion proved correct as you were unable to keep yourself standing, promptly sinking down onto the floor instead with a slight ‘thud’.  

Letting his magic dissipate, Paps moved down to crouch in front of you, his hands reaching out to cradle your head and permit him to give you another through kiss, asking. “you ok there sweetcheeks?”

To which you grinned cheekily, “yeah, you just gotta help me onto a chair. I would stand, but my legs are dead.”

Staring perplexedly at you – he still didn’t get all of the functions of your odd body – he just kissed you again before lifting you up from the floor. “alright then, want a cup of coffee?”

“Nah, I just think that it might just be time for some brunch tho.” Letting your fingers dance against his spine, you made him shiver slightly before placing you on one of the chairs by the island. “You think you can maybe make some omelets?”

Just leaning down to give a peck on your hair, Pap moved over to start rummaging through the various cupboards. “Anything for you sweets.”


End file.
